


Connected

by Deviant_Nurse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, RK1700 - Freeform, RK800/RK900 - Freeform, Wire Play, if you find it you tell me, interfacing, it's not as dirty as the tags pretends, more classic sex, teamviewer play, you can still look for the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Nurse/pseuds/Deviant_Nurse
Summary: He knows he shouldn't be afraid to bare himself for Nines. He wants to let him in, he really does, but it feels painfully unnatural to let his guard down. He wasn’t made for this. He was programmed for manipulation, not honesty. He was told to never show his cards, to hide his weaknesses and to use other’s against them.Or: Connor and Nines are drawn to each other, but Connor has some trust issues.I suck at summaries, just give it a try, it's not too long!
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. chap 1

The RK800 and the RK900, an android detective and it’s upgraded military model, were specifically designed and programmed to work efficiently with humans. CyberLife developed a unique social protocol for them to adapt to complex human behavior, making them “perfect partners” able to team up with anyone.

They are continuously collecting a massive amount of data, starting with the ID scan giving them access to anyone’s digital footprint and the constant monitoring of physiological responses. These two processes alone provide them with useful information to help understand, and even predict, anyone’s possible reactions. The more they interact with someone, the better they can adjust to them and the more accurate their preconstructions are. Everything else is based on advanced statistics allowing them to select the best path in order to obtain what they want. Needless to say, interrogation and manipulation are amongst their best skills.

But CyberLife didn’t stop there, editing some specific features to create a more ‘human’ experience. They never stay completely still, always shifting their weight from one foot to another, observing their surroundings, keeping their hands busy by taping fingers on the desk, twirling a pen or playing with a coin. Besides, Human communication relaying so much on physical contact, they were also gifted _much_ more tactile sensors to process even the slightest touch. To complete the picture, the simulated breathing can’t be turned off, as well as their temperature sensors.  
A lot of tiny details that, put together, contribute to build an overall impression of life.

It certainly has its ups. Connor was capable to handle the mess that Hank was when they met thanks to all this. He won Fowler’s trust too, which allowed him to go back working at the DPD after the events. The RK800 had been built for police work. It was what he was good at, what he _liked_ , and despite not being human Connor felt that the DPD, _that Hank_ , was more his place.

The following downside was that they never could completely blend in with the others androids, to the point that it was hard for Connor and Nines to think of them as their own kind.

It all started the wrong way, really, with the RK800 hunting deviants on the behalf of CyberLife, largely displayed on the news for advertising purpose. They had learnt to fear his face before they even knew his name. The thing is, Nines looks a whole lot like him... Even Connor’s support during the revolution couldn’t erase such conditioned response, nor the people he killed. 

With that came another problem. Androids commonly interface to exchange data, exposing themselves without second thought, but Connor was living with the guilt of the things a machine with his face did, he couldn’t shake it off and avoided any interface in fear of letting it bleed through the connection.

The RK900 early learned not to push him on this, so the two RK models were relying more on nonverbal communication to express their feelings. An affectionate pat on the shoulder or a small touch on the arm bear a lot of meaning for them when other androids process it only as pressure and temperature data. Adding to this their wide range of facial expression, verbal tics, constant fidgeting and mannerism, and you easily understand why androids found them _too_ human.

But they _weren’t_ , and they couldn’t shrug off that distinct feeling of inadequacy, whether they were with humans or androids.

It definitely brought them closer. To be honest, Connor never felt like he truly belonged anywhere until he met Nines.

The RK800 and the RK900 have been working at the precinct together for a while. Nines was paired with detective Reed. The captain hoped it would help the man to grow past his bad temper. At the beginning, their partnership was rather chaotic, but against all odds they were now making a pretty good team. Android hate stickers were long gone from his desk, and Hank and him were doing their best to learn basics repairs and maintenance (a much-needed knowledge, given how reckless their androids partners tend to be). 

Initial shy curiosity between the two RK models quickly turned into sincere interest and they both took a step forward. They needed to understand how they could be so identically different, exploring together the more than ambiguous concept of identity when you are issued of mass-production. It wasn’t long before they became close friends.

…Something sparked when they weren’t paying attention, and before Connor knew it, he was in love with Nines.

Hank said he had heavy suspicions, given how they were joined at the hip, but he really knew for sure the day he saw that lovesick smile on Connor’s face.

Despite all the data available Connor didn’t fully understand this feeling, but then again, humans themselves were unable to define it with precision, they sometime even failed to recognize it at all.

What he did know was that they were tied together somehow.

That love thing seemed small and harmless, nothing to be concerned about. At first it was that simple… Looking closer, the RK800 understood that it was taking root way deeper than expected. He couldn’t confine it for it was everywhere, diffuse, slipping through his fingers, spreading like a virus. It was altering his code, changing his priorities, setting new objectives. This was getting out of hand and there was nothing he could do to stop it, even if he wanted to.

But then he saw it too. This unmistakable spark in those blue-grey eyes, this blatant affection in the wake of his smile, the warm tone in his voice, the tentative touches… All of this only addressed to him.

Maybe it was because they were very much alike, or because they were unlike anyone else, but there was something unique about this bound between them. It was kind but raw, unpolished and unrestrained by social expectations. It was selfless but selfish, caring but demanding as well. There was a characteristic longing he felt sometimes, it was like sorrow but warmer, satisfied with a look across the room, the insisting brush of their hands at every occasion, or even a few words whispered low enough that only he could hear.

For a while it was enough… Until it wasn’t anymore.

The first time it happened it was at work. Nines went to register some evidence and Connor considered it for a while before following him. He didn’t think it through, he just stood up from his desk and went down the hallway where the other disappeared minutes ago. The moment he pulled the door open they were suddenly face to face, and in a split second, he knew what he came for.

The questioning look in Nines’ eyes was gone the moment Connor took two steps closer and let the door fall shut behind him. His gaze never leaving the other’s eyes, his hand found his neck. Very slowly he leaned for his parted lips, already welcoming him. There was something unreal about this. Two almost identical being clinging to each other and moving together in a perfectly coordinated manner. There was no hesitation, no fumbling, the motion was almost too fluid. There was clearly nothing human about the way they kissed, and yet the intimacy was striking.

From there, anytime he felt this ache he couldn’t yet put into words, he would create an occasion to get some privacy with his successor, even for a single minute. They would never go for less than open mouth kiss, sharing analyzing fluid and stroking patterns on each other’s oral sensors. Whenever it was Nines who initiated it, it would be somehow more pressing, and Connor didn’t know if it was to be needed in return, or the roughness of his touch, but it always made this feeling bloom wider.  
  


Soon he wanted more, and that, by android standards, wasn’t normal. The RK800 knew he shouldn’t want any of this. It didn’t make sense, he doesn’t have hormones to drive this organic craving inside him, he wasn’t even programmed this way. Physical intimacy serves no logical purpose for androids, and if they are indeed capable of intercourse, it’s only to the benefit of humans. WR400 are programmed to meet the needs of their owner, nothing less, nothing more. North told him more than once that it wasn’t fulfilling. Androids seek another kind of intimacy with their partners, another way to connect.

And yet here he was, having thoughts he couldn’t begin to explain for the RK900. It started with a dim pull somewhere deep in his circuits. Nothing precise, just the familiar warm feeling stirring to life when Connor met those icy blue eyes a second too long. The RK800 caught himself staring more than once, that heat spreading even more through his wires. He was chasing it, gravitating imperceptibly closer to Nines, coming into his space like it’s always been his place. No matter how close, it never felt enough, every stolen kiss left him with the distinct taste of something unfinished.

Things kept building up like this for a while as Connor tried to figure things out. Every lingering gaze from Nines was calling for him, every gentle touch burned his synthetic skin, every laugh made him wonder how his name would sound whispered over a shared breath… Vague attraction had been shaped into bright desire at this point.


	2. chap 2

They were chasing an armed suspect that night. Of course, the two androids were way ahead of their human partners. They had him cornered in an alley but the statistics weren’t good. The man had no way out, he was scared, he had a gun, and unfortunately for them, humans tend to shoot androids way more easily than other humans. Old habits die hard.

Connor was preconstruction real fast, but Nines didn’t even bother. He placed himself in front of his predecessor, the sudden move triggering the man’s next one. The RK900 took the bullet in his shoulder, dislocating his left arm. He was expecting it and didn’t falter, shielding the smaller android with his larger frame.

Two objectives immediately overrode Connor’s current processes.   
> Neutralize Threat   
> Assess RK900 Damages

He shoved Nines aside to surge forward and grab the gun before the other could react, pulling so hard the man lost his balance. In a swift move the suspect was on the ground, hands pressed behind his back.

“What the fuck was that Nines?!”   
“A calculated risk.”  
The RK800 rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. “For fuck sake, not this again!”   
“There was 17% probability for –”  
“Not now.” His tone was harsh, his LED alternatively spinning gold and red. He was definitely upset. The RK900 wanted to press his point, but Connor was right. Now was not the time, and it was probably better to let the tension settle for a minute.

The RK800 had just cuffed the suspect when the others finally caught up. He asked them to handle things from there while he checked on Nines. Ensuring his safety was Connor’s prime objective, he felt this powerful urge keeping him from delaying it any longer.

His white jacket was already soaked in blue and it was only getting worse. The RK800 removed it without care, along with his black shirt to expose the injured joint, stubbornly avoiding Nines’ eyes the whole time. It happened before, too many times. Every time, Connor feels it. It cuts him where it never fails to hurt, and he always wonder how he can feel that much pain without registering anything from his sensors... Hank told him once that it was called empathy.

“How is your thirium level?”  
“Not too bad, down to 67%”   
Relief washed through him. The situation wasn’t critical. There was no immediate threat to biocomponent’s integrity, yet he still needed to make sure that it would stay that way by preventing further thirium loss.

“Deactivate your skin,” Connor instructed, “I need to see how bad it is.”   
The synthetic skin gave way in a faint blue glow to reveal the white chassis underneath. The bullet had let a deep breach in its wake and blue blood was steadily oozing out of the wound. He couldn’t scan this mess properly.

“Con-”, the RK900 began, but Connor didn’t give him a chance to continue. He wasn’t stable enough to have this conversation all over again right now.  
“Nines, we’ve talked about this –”   
“And I’ve already told you: It doesn’t matter how small it is, it’s a risk I’m not willing to take.”   
The other android didn’t answer. There was no point to be made, really. Only the same perspective reflected back at him.

Nines’ simulated breath hitched as his predecessor touched his torn chassis without warning. The RK800 mumbled an apology as he carefully dug his fingers deeper in the wound. “Just stay still a little bit longer, it’s hard to find the leak in this mess. There is thirium everywhere.”

Touching him, even like this, felt grounding somehow. He let himself enjoy the soothing course of his fingertips along the wires, searching blindly for something. The taller android groaned through clenched teeth when Connor’s finger grazed the damaged artificial vein. His hand immediately stilled. “Look, you should just turn off your pain sensors at this point. I’m hurting you.” His concern was hardly concealed.

Now Nines was the one carefully avoiding his gaze. He steadied himself with his good hand on Connor’s waist, pulling him imperceptibly closer. The RK900 exhaled a shaky breath, then nodded him to continue, squeezing his side in encouragement. Connor’s deft fingers pressed the small vessel hard enough to clamp it, and this time Nines couldn’t repress a quiet moan as his grip on him tighten.

Brown eyes widened in disbelief.

“I… I turned them off the moment I was shot,” Nines clarified for him.

“Shit! Nines, I’m sorry,” Connor apologized, hastily withdrawing his hand. “You should have said something!”

There was a reason repairs were usually done in stasis mode, direct stimulation of biocomponents was known to be quite intense and difficult to handle for most androids… obviously it was to Nines’ liking.

The RK900 caught his wrist and finally met his eyes before deliberately leading his hand right back where it was. A pleased sigh fell from his lips when Connor’s fingers sank into him again.

Connor’s mind went blank, and before he could think of anything, detective Reed’s voice startled him and he jolted away. Whatever that was, it was over before it even started.

“Hey, tin cans! So, how bad is it?”

The RK800 focused back on the diagnostic running in the background. “We can’t just replace the arm; the joint is completely ruined. It will need more complex work on this part, I stopped the bleeding but the repairs will take some time, we don’t even have the required spare parts to fix this at the station.”

The human slowly clapped his hands in admiration, a shit-eating grin on his face, “You’ve outdone yourself this time!”

“You know what, Gavin? That’s exactly what your mother told me last night,” Nines easily countered.

Connor rolled his eyes. A bad habit he picked from Hank, but how could he not with these two?

The human was going to try and say something clever before the RK800 cut him short, “Please detective, don’t encourage him.”

Anyway, Nines was safe now, he was going to be just fine on his own. As much as he wanted to go with him, it was his case, and he had to see to the interrogation with the lieutenant.

“He needs to go to Jericho. Can you take him?”

* * *

It was so late when they wrapped up the interrogation that one might even call it early. The RK800 headed back home with Hank. The moment the door opened Sumo rushed outside and Connor got the message loud and clear. The poor dog had been locked in all day, so he walked him for an extra while, enjoying the still silence of the night after a long day. The human was already snoring when they came back.

Connor had some time on his own, at last... He sighed and laid back on the couch without even bothering to change from his work clothes. The android knew he would regret this later when he will be covered in dog hair, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. He had something else, one his mind.

…Nines didn’t contact him yet. He was still offline, most likely in stasis for the time of the repairs.

Connor finally indulged, allowing his mind to wander back to the moment they shared, reconstructing again and again, lingering on every detail. He felt the ghost of Nines’ hold on him, pulling him closer into his space until he could feel his breath on his neck. Despite everything going on, the cool air had burnt his skin. He was far too receptive to everything that was labelled ‘Nines’ in his system. His sensors knew him, remembered him. He could recognize his voice, his touch, his breath, without even processing it. All this was just ‘Nines’.

To be honest, it did feel good. Having his fingers inside him, feeling the spark of static electricity born from his touch... Feeling _him_ … He only wished it had been under better circumstances.

Nines got hurt protecting him and then let slide his rough words while Connor touched him in the most intimate way. It hardly could have gone any worse... 

They have been dancing around each other for a while now...They should have talked about this; he should have mustered the self-confidence to reach for him long ago... But he didn’t. 

He knows he shouldn't be afraid to bare himself for Nines. He wants to let him in, he really does, but it feels painfully unnatural to let his guard down. He wasn’t made for this. He was programmed for manipulation, not honesty. He was told to never show his cards, to hide his weaknesses and to use other’s against them. 

And there was something else… Something that wasn’t making it any easier. A hidden scar deep within his code, something he never shaped into words... Ever since Amanda, it’s like he is always expecting the moment when everything will turn out to be a lie again…

The android shook his head, as to drive away that line of thinking. No, he would not go down this path again. He was still working to unlearn what CyberLife forced on him, but deep-rooted ideas took more time to get rid of...

His downward spiral was cut short when he felt a familiar tug at the edge of his consciousness. He couldn’t help the smile spreading on his lips, no more than the warm feeling catching him at the throat. Nines was finally back online; they were connected again. A notification blinked to his attention almost immediately.

[Incoming communication from RK900 #313-248-317-87]

His voice was betraying him, he had been waiting for this for hours now.  
 _> Hey, how did it go?   
> Not so bad. They replaced the joint, but the new arm is yet to be attached. They didn’t have it in their stock, North told me that she didn’t expect me to waste another one so soon… It should be ready in a few hours though._

The RK800 was slightly disappointed, but it was still good new. It could have been worse. _  
> You really need to be more careful, Nines.   
> You said it yourself, we’ve already talked about this. _

Connor perceived the bite in these words just fine. He had it coming anyway, and they have to deal with this before anything else.

_> Listen, I’m sorry, for the way I talked to you. I can’t stand it when you are hurt. My stress level spiked up and it tends to make me lose my grip on good manners.   
_Nines’ voice softened and he could only imagine the expression on his face.   
_> Don’t worry, I know. I don’t mind. _

He knew very well the RK900 wasn’t really mad to begin with, he just enjoyed to make his predecessor spill it for him. That’s how they work, the two of them. When he lets his feeling get the better of him, Nines makes him talk through it. There is no other way around since they don’t share an open connection, like they are supposed to. _  
  
_

A silence sat uneasy between the two after that, neither of them daring to address the elephant in the room. It would be much easier if they were face to face. He would simply show him how he felt, kissing him properly, touching him just like he did earlier, until he find release in his arms. No false start, no almost, no hesitations. He would-

_> Connor, I- _   
Nines bravely tried, without any idea as how to end his phrase. He had always been the bold one, but Connor had to help him out this time.

_> I know. I’m sorry, the timing wasn’t right but…   
_The older android took a moment to choose his next words. He needed to make this right. _  
> I liked what I saw in your eyes when I- ... I just hope that I didn’t stepped over any line that you weren’t ready to cross._

A second passed with no answer, then another one. Connor was beginning to fear that he had misinterpreted the whole thing when a second notification finally popped up.

[RK900 #313-248-317-87 is requesting remote control access]

The RK800 lagged for the second time that day, and Nines had to ask again.  
 _> I’m sorry, maybe I’m being too forward.   
> No! -No, it’s fine. You caught me off guard, that’s all. I wasn’t expecting this.  
> … Connor, I need you to confirm. Explicitly. _

Connor was ashamed to admit it, but needed so badly to let go. He already tried, but he couldn’t quite get there on his own. He needed Nines to hold his hand all along.

_> I- I want you to take away my control.._.

[Remote session initiated with RK900 #313-248-317-87]

His thirium pump was working overtime in anticipation. He was nervous, there was no hiding it. He was used to be the one in control, and this was far from his comfort-zone. It vaguely scared him, how he was willing to go out of his way without even a second thought, but he couldn’t care less right now. Not when he could feel Nines slowly taking over, and paradoxically, Connor never felt this free before. Free from his own limitations, free from his fears. Free from himself.

It was odd at first, when his right hand rose on its own and came to rest reverently on his chest, above the panel hiding the precious component regulating his heartbeat. It stayed there until it eventually started to slow down.

_> Remember: you can end this whenever you want._

Nines’ warm voice lulled him further into this blissful surrender. He was in a safe place; nothing could get to him...

His hands started to move, cautiously at first, over his body. His fingers unhurriedly played with his own hair, running through it, messing it up or pulling lightly at times. He trailed down his exposed neck and patiently waited over his ever-so-perfect tie knot, giving Connor plenty of time to change his mind...

The RK800 was so beautiful like this, when he stopped fighting back, offering himself. Submissive. It lighted up something inside Nines, something he had a hard time burying deep where no one could see. Hidden in a dark corner within himself laid a compelling desire to claim him, mark him, ruin him, possess him in every possible way…

He loosened the tie, like he preconstructed so many times before in the privacy of his mind palace, then unbuttoned his white dress shirt, revealing the pale skin scattered with freckles. His hands went to lay flat on his bare skin, simply feeling his chest rising and falling for a while.

Connor’s pulse was racing again as his artificial breath grew deeper. Nines had all the feedback data from the other android, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He wished he could run his own fingers on his smooth chassis, hold him down himself as he opened his panels to go deep inside of him…

Connor’s hands were now moving lazily across his chest, tracing the small circle of light barely visible through his artificial skin, then headed down to the expense of his abdomen. He whispered Nines’ name over a ragged breath without even thinking.

It was the most beautiful thing the RK900 ever heard.

His fingers met the cold steel of his belt boucle and Nines paused. From what he could already feel under his clothes, his predecessor was definitely ready for more. He deliberately undid the belt and slid down his jeans, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his underwear.

Connor’s breath stilled.

He said nothing to stop him, but Nines still had to ask.

_> I need you to tell me that you want this. _

“Just keep going!” Connor spelled out loud for him, impatience bleeding in his words.   
One of his hands firmly clasped over his mouth without warning. He almost whined as Nines’ soothing voice filled his mind again.

_> Careful, you don’t want to wake up the lieutenant. Think about the picture it would paint if he walks in right now to find you like this._

His left hand remained where it was, despite his protests, to prevent any further incident. Nines slowly guided Connor’s right hand further down, right where he craved it. He felt his abdomen reflexively contract when his fingertips traced his length from head to base, then the RK900 took him fully in hand and gave him a loose first stroke. Rewarded by a stifled whimper, his grip tightened and he began pumping slowly, over and over. 

The RK800 was already painfully hard, it was embarrassing. He had touch himself like this many times, thinking about Nines in countless ways, chasing a release he could never reach on his own… But this, this was so very different. The position of his fingers, the firm pressure, the steady rhythm, the flick of his thumb over the head… Everything his successor did to him was precisely aimed. 

He didn’t have control over anything. Nines suspended his analyzing and preconstructing processes, so he didn’t know what to expect. All he could do was feel, and right now he was feeling all those tactile sensors lighting up under his own touch, sending sparks through his wires.

_> You’re doing great. You look so good like that, Eight._

The praise seemed to hit home as Connor thrusted unconsciously into his closed fist with a heavy sigh.

Nines was enjoying this far too much, watching him drawn in the flow of data. The RK800’s optical units were losing focus, favoring tactile receptors input, which was making him even more sensitive. His temperature was steadily rising from processing all this. His internal fans were on a matching cycle, making his artificial breath coming out in hot puffs of air. His skin was warm and soft, inviting, welcoming.

Watching him was a habit by now. Not that Connor noticed it, but Nines observes him from afar at work every day, preconstructing how he would kiss his neck and lick the outlines of the panel hiding under his skin right there. He thought countless time about biting his lips hard enough to damage it until thirium bled out, just to taste him, to get this rush in analyzing something that would match his serial number in his database. He wanted to hold his regulator in his hands as he pressed into him between his spread thighs… There must be an error in his software somewhere, needing him this way. 

Connor’s pants turned into moans as Nines’ touch became more insistent. The RK900 slipped two fingers between his parted lips and Connor immediately curled his tongue around it, analyzing fluid coming to his mouth automatically. It didn’t provide much data, but it stimulated his oversensitive oral component just fine, adding to the increasing flow coiling up inside him.

He was drifting in the middle of all this, letting things happen without even the shadow of a coherent thought. Each upward stroke brought him closer to the edge. It was almost within his reach, but he was missing something. He needed something to hold onto, to ground him.

He needed Nines’ presence.

_> Please, Nines!  
_Tears were welling up in his eyes and everything became blurry.

_> It’s ok, Eight, just let go. I’ll catch you._

Was it his voice or his words, and the promise behind them? Connor couldn’t tell, but that’s all it took. He felt all that built up tension dissolving into a warm wave washing over him. He bit on his fingers as he came with a groan, spilling himself in his hand and over his bare stomach.

His LED flashed red a few times as he went through sensory overload. It turned back to a calm blue a moment later, lazily circling as his thirium pump and ventilating process normalized. He would probably need to do some calibration after this. 

_> I’m here. _

Nines was still holding him in hand, his thumb slowly tracing small patterns on the soft skin. They stayed together like this a few more minutes, the time for the mess he made over himself to dry and disappear, and for all his systems to be back to normal.

When Nines eventually withdrawn, he suddenly felt empty and cold.

It took him two full minutes to realized that he didn’t handle well to be apart from him anymore, and the rest of the night to figure out how he was going to tell Hank that he was planning to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language blablabla  
> find the strength to forgive the few mistakes that made it to your eyes
> 
> for the stalkers: lemonpieandthunasandwich on tumblr


End file.
